


Fight

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fight between Tyler and Josh, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Basically in title and tags





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so I wrote this  
> Oh and I can't deal with the difference between this/that and then/than. Sorry  
> Actually I'm not very happy with the fic

The show was over. The tour was over. Josh was quiet when they left the stage. People congratulatet them for the show and the successful tour. The fans were still cheering.

Tyler hugged Josh, a huge smile on his face. "We did it, man. The show's over."

Josh didn't hug back, but Tyler didn't notice. He was excited, he kept talking to the crew. Josh looked at him, why was Tyler so happy? They'd go home now, Tyler back to his wife in Ohio and Josh back to his apartement in Los Angeles. Alone.

Suddenly, he got angry. He didn't know why, but he hated Tyler's excitement, his laughter, his happiness.

But he knew he wasn't truly angry about Tyler. He was angry about the situation. The tour was wonderful, he didn't want it to end. But now was the moment when he realized: It was over. The crew would split, everybody would go home. No more shows in the evenings, no fans cheering when they walk on stage, no performing with Tyler. No talks with the crew in the tour bus, no breaks between the shows where he and Tyler just relaxed. Nobody to talk to. Just himself and his drums. All these moments ended right now.

He sat down on the couch in the dressing room, ignoring the people and just staring angry at the corner. The crew left after thirty minutes, promising to celebrate later. Michael was the last one who left, and then, finally, they were alone.

"Oh god, I'm just so excited, I don't know why." Tyler still had a huge grin on his face.

"Maybe it's because you'll see Jenna soon." Josh said harshly.

Tyler didn't notice his bitchy tone. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't wait to see her, I just miss her so much."

"Well, I hope you're happy then."

Now, Tyler couldn't miss his hostile tone anymore.

"Hey man, is everything alright?"

Josh snorted. "Sure. Everything's okay."

"Well, that's not very convincing. You sound angry. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, 'kay? Everything's fine."

"C'mon, you can tell me. What bothers you?"

Josh hated this about Tyler. He was always so worried, so caring about other people.

"Mind your own business!"

Josh saw that he hurted Tyler with his words. Shit.

"I just want to help you, Josh." he said accusingly.

"But I don't need your help!" Josh didn't realize he got loud, but he couln't stop being angry at Tyler.

He hated his stupid tattoos, his cuteness, his fucking perfect voice, his jokes, his thight jeans. He hated everything about Tyler. He was so fucking perfect. He had to take out his anger on somebody. And Tyler was the only possibility at the moment.

"I'm an adult, I can care about myself, I don't need somebody to help me getting through life! I'm old enough, I don't need a babysitter anymore, Tyler! Look after someone else you can care about."

Tyler was shocked. "Josh, I-I don't…"

Josh interrupted him by immitating Tyler's voice.

"Oh, Josh, you should wear make-up, too. Oh, Josh, I think you should crowdsurf with the drums. Oh, Josh, I think we should do that interview. Oh, Josh, let's go out tonight, we should try that restaurant. Oh, Josh, let's play another show, BECAUSE I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE EXHAUSTED AND TIRED AS HELL!"

Tyler teared up. "Don't say something like that. That's not true, you know I care!"

Josh shook his head. He was too enraged to stop.

"No, you don't. I'm sick of it, okay? I'm sick of you treating me like a child, I'm sick of you deciding about my life, I'm sick of you telling me what to do, what to wear, how to act. I hate it! I hate being on tour, not able to relax, always being stressed out, always practicing or performing. I hate having you around the whole time, annoying me with your unimportant problems, your shitty lyrics, your childish fears. I hate it. It makes me sick. You make me sick."

Tyler sobbed, trying to hold back the tears, but they were already streaming over his cheeks.

"Don't…don't s-say something like t-that!"

Josh looked at him, his face expressionless like a mask. He couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed seeing Tyler crying. He had seen Tyler broken, but never because of him. Tyler had been broken because of his fears, because he was insecure, because he missed Jenna. Now he seemend weak, standing there and rubbing over his face to stop the tears. A part of Josh told him that he was not fair, that Tyler always cared about him and that he had helped him getting through all these moments when he had struggled with life. But Josh ignored that part. He enjoyed this feeling of power and control he had in that moment. He knew, he could Tyler hurt even more if he wanted to. And he wanted to. He wanted to see Tyler broken on the floor, weak, not able to defend himself. Josh just didn't know why he wanted this so bad. His words were like a gun, ready to shoot, ready to hit right in Tyler's heart. Slowly, Josh released the safety of his weapon. His voice was cold.

"You think you're better than everybody else, don't you? Just because you're on stage, welcomed by everybody. Just because you saved lives with you super-deep lyrics and your cant about your struggles. But you're not better. You're a mess, Tyler. You're broken. And nobody can fix your sick brain. I'm sick of you. And I wonder why Jenna isn't. Maybe because she has entertainment while you're away?"

That was beyond the pale. Tyler stopped crying, his eyes sparkling with anger.

"I get it, you're jealous, Josh. You're jealous, because I have a relationship and you don't!"

Tyler knew he had touched Josh's sore spot, when he saw the briefly insecurity in his friend's eyes.

"You're wrong. I'm not…jealous. I-I can have a relationship whenever I want." Josh stuttered.

Tyler smiled in a dangerous way. He was angry, too, but he didn't show it like Josh.

"Sure. Little Joshie is old enough to have a relationship." Tyler turned and walked towards the door. "But he's just too afraid to talk to a girl. Or, maybe it's because he's more into boys?"

Josh's hand grabbed his arm roughly. He swung Tyler around.

"Say that again." he growled.

Tyler licked his lips before he repeated slowly: "You' re gay. You have the hots for boys. Do you think I'm attractive? Do you think I'm hot? What fantasies do you have about me at night, Josh? Do you want to fuck me? I-"

Josh's fist hit his face, Tyler's lip split, blood dripped down his chin. Tyler stared shocked in Josh's face. His mouth hurted from the hit, he tasted the blood in his mouth.

"You…you hit me. You hit me. I-I can't believe it. I thought you were my friend."

"Guess what, I'm not anymore." Josh grinned mischievous.

Tyler wanted to wipe away this confident grin of victory on Josh's face, but the drummer pinned him against the wall and he was physically stronger than Tyler. Tyler gritted his teeth and grabbed Josh's stupid pink mohawk. He pulled it and Josh hold back a painful outcry. He catched Tyler's wrist and twisted it, untill Tyler had to loosen his in grip Josh's hair.

"You're such a pussy, Josh." Tyler snarled.

The answer was a direct hit in his stomach. Tyler groaned in pain and bent. Spit and blood dripped on the floor.

"You will regret that!" He straightened up and clenched a fist.

Josh was still grinning. "Oh, I'm afraid, Tyler is angryyy!"

He gasped when Tyler slapped him in the face. "F-" Another slap. "You fight like a girl, Tyler. Who's the faggot now?"

He pushed Tyler hard against the chest. Tyler stumbled and fell. Immediatly, Josh sat down on his chest and pinned his hands over his head. Both men were breathing heavily.

Tyler couldn't get free. Josh watched his efforts, grinning because Tyler gave up after a few moments.

Tyler bit on his lip. "Stop it. It's not funny."

Josh smiled. "I think it's funny. But, maybe, if you ask for it…?"

Tyler swallowed. "Please, Josh."

"Well, I think you should apologize for calling me names."

" _You_ called _me_ a faggot!" Tyler protested. Josh didn't answer. Tyler sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry for calling you names and I'm sorry for saying that you're gay. I know it's not true."

"It is true." Josh's voice was quiet, Tyler could barely hear him.

"What?"

"I-I said it's true. Probably. You're right. I'm a faggot." He said it with a sardonic laugh.

Tyler kept quiet for a few seconds. "Well…I don't care if you love men or women. You're my friend and that's the most important thing. But why have you never talked about it?"

Josh exhaled slowly. "I…I guess I wasn't sure about it. I ignored it. I wanted to be 'normal'…like you."

Tyler laughed. "I am not normal. You're right, I'm a mess."

Josh shook his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know you care about me. I…I was angry because the tour is over now and I will go back to L.A. without you and I'll miss you."

"Well, we can visit each other. And it's just a few months, maybe a year until the new tour starts."

Josh sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry." He stood up and helped Tyler to get up. Tyler wiped the blood away and looked down at his shirt.

"I need to change before the celebration starts. And we need a good explanation for your black eye and my damaged face."

"Maybe we could say that I walked against an open door? And you slipped and fell against…uh…"

Tyler laughed. "I don't think they will believe this lame excuse."

Josh grimaced. "You should think about it."

Tyler nodded. "I will think about the best excuse you ever heard. And, Josh, you know you can talk to me, okay? About everything."

Josh swallowed. His voice was raspy when he answered: "I know."

 


End file.
